Is it Facebook official?
by tigerlily136
Summary: Relationships aren't real unless it's posted on Facebook, right?
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is based of the CP Coulter fan fict, Dalton. The first half of the chapter is all Facebook statuses. The last half is a story. Not all the chapters will be like that, though.

_**Disclaimer for the whole story: I own nothing…..**_

**Kurt Hummel **joined Facebook

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Anderson**, **Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **253 others**

**Brittany S. Pierce **wrote on **Kurt Hummel's **Wall: Kurtie! I miss u! Wen r u comin 2 visit me?

**Kurt Hummel**: I will try to visit this weekend! How about the you, me, and the rest of ND go to dinner at Breadstix?

**Rachel Berry**, **Artie Abrams**, and **Puck Puckerman **like this.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Sounds gud! 3

**David Sullivan:** Only if Blaine, Wes and I can come too! We haven't met your friends 'Kurtie'. ;)

**Wes Hughes **and **Blaine Anderson **like this

…...

**Rachel Berry **like _Rachel Berry_, _Rachel Berry's vo_ice, and _Pillow Pets_

**Puck Puckerman**: You made all of those fan pages about yourself, didn't you?

**Rachel Berry**: NO! I would never!

**Finn Hudson**: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure….

**Kurt Hummel, Puck Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester, **and **534 **others like this.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm hurt… :'(

**Puck Puckerman: **No one cares.

**Kurt Hummel, Puck Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester, **and **676 **others like this.

…...

**Kurt Hummel**: Is going home for the weekend. Can't wait to get out of the grasps of the Tweedles…

**Ethan Brightman: **I'm hurt, Alice…

**Evan Brightman: **Me too! I thought you loved us, Alice!:'(

**Mercedes Jones: **Why are you calling him'Alice'?

**Evan Brightman**: Can't say. ;D

**Blaine Anderson**: Mercedes, you really, really, don't want to know….

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh, and why is that, White Boi? D

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll explain when I get back, okay?

**Mercedes Jones: **You'd better.

**Dwight Houston**: Can we go to Breadstix with you guys? We want to meet your friends, too, _Kurtie._

**Santana Lopez**: Bring your private school Hotties back home, Kurt. I needs some fresh meat.

**Dwight Houston**: On second thought, maybe we should stay at Dalton ^^; The demons can't get us here….

**Reed Van Kamp**: I would love to meet your friends, Alice. We can rent a HUGE hotel room. The 8 of us, and the 12 of ND.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **ND can stay at their houses. I can't afford a hotel room.. We can split the 7 Warblers at who's ever house we can. We don't want you guys to spend money if you don't have to.

**Blaine Anderson:** It's not a problem. I think the hotel is a good idea. I don't think it would be safe to leave Ethan or Evan unattended… Especially alone with a completely unsuspecting family….

**Ethan Brightman**: :O Blaine! I would _never _do anything to an unsuspecting family. Now, my not-so-dashing twin might pull something like that.

**Evan Brightman**: Watch your mouth, SIR!

**Blaine Anderson**: It's settled. Ethan and Evan will pay for this huge hotel room for 20 people. : )

**Kurt Hummel**, **Ethan Brightman**, **Evan Brightman**, **Finn Husdon**, and 15 others like this.

…...

**Santana Lopez**: Is going to Breadstix with her home boi (the fabulous **Kurt Hummel **) and his private school friends. Hotel room after. Waaaaaanky. ;D

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Can wait. : )

…

**Puck Puckerman **wrote on **Kurt Hummel's **wall: Are all the boys at this school gay? If so, I'm out.

**Blaine Anderson**: No, Noah. Dalton is not an all gay school. The only gay guys at this party are Kurt, Reed, and I. Everyone else is straight.

**Mike Chang: **Chillax, Puck. Kurt said his friends are cool.

**Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel**,like this.

**Quinn Fabray**: There will be separate rooms for boys and girls right?

**Puck Puckerman: **Probably not. And if there was separate rooms, what would be do with Kurt and Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: :'( Thanks Puck….

**Quinn Fabray: **Kurt will stay in the girls room, Blaine in the boys.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why couldn't I get my own room with Reed and Blaine. : )

**Artie Abrams**: Is this Reed kid your boyfriend? Or is Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: ^^; Neither

…

**Artie Abrams **is in a relationship with **Brittany S. Pierce**

**Artie Abrams**, **Brittany S. Pierce**, and 62 others like this

…

**Finn Hudson **is Single

**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Rachel Berry**: *dislike :'(

…

**Tina Cohen-Chang **and **Mike Chang **are in a relationship.

**Artie Abrams, Lauren Zizes, Puck Puckerman**, and 79 others like this

…

**Blaine Anderson: **Is packing. Kurt, David, Wes, Dwight, Reed, Ethan, Evan, and I are all heading to Lima for the weeknd. 3

**Kurt Hummel**, and 54 others like this.

…...

**Mike Chang **posted on **Kurt Hummel's **wall**: **What rooms do we have?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll text it to you guys. We'll be there in two hours. 3

…..

**Burt Hummel **joined Facebook

…..

**Burt Hummel: **My amazing son is coming home. Hopefully he'll remember to stop at home and see his old man. : )

**Kurt Hummel**: I will. Promise.

….

**Carol Hummel **is married to Burt Hummel

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones**, and 18 others like this

….

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Breadstix with my boo, Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I cant wait 2 c ur hottiness ;D

**Kurt Hummel**: I can just imagine _your_ sexiness right now. I love you, hottiness. 3

**Brittany S. Pierce**: We made out. I luv his lady kisses. *kisses the sexi Kurtie*

**Kurt Hummel**: *kisses Britt-baby back*

**Artie Abrams **likes this

**Blaine Anderson**; O.o ummmm?…..

…...

**Puck Puckerman**: ND and some Warblers are heading to the hotel. ;)

**Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez**, and 15 others like this.

…...

**Mike Chang**: I think I speak for everyone when I say we all made a lot of new friends today. Thanks, **Kurt Hummel**. : )

…...

**Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, **and 8 others are now friends with **Wes Huges**, **David Sullivan**, **Dwight Houston**, **Evan Brightman**, **Ethan Brightman**, and **Reed Van Kamp**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

New Directions and the eight Warblers left Breadstix in different cars. They all followed Kurt in his Navigator.

"I really like your friends, Kurt," Reed Van Kamp said, putting his hand on the drivers shoulder. Kurt smiled. He loved his McKinley and his Dalton friends, and the fact that they all got along is more than he could ask for. "Though, I do have to say, I'm traumatized… I can't get the taste of Santana out of my mouth…"

"I told you she would try to kiss one of you. I just didn't think it would be the only one who is _obviously _not putting out…" Kurt laughed. "What hotel did you two say we were going to?"

"The first one on your right," the Tweedles said in unison. The line of six cars followed Kurt's into the parking lot. The Dalton boys piled out of Kurt's car, grabbing their weekend bags. Blaine was in the passenger seat, so he quickly ran to Kurt's side, grabbing his hand. The boys from Dalton didn't even really notice the two holding hands, New Directions, on the other hand, was shocked and outraged.

Kurt was holding hands with the boy he liked. No one was told they were dating. It wasn't even on Facebook. But the Warblers seemed okay with it. Many questions were hanging in the air as the twins checked into the Hotel. Everyone else hung back, talking among themselves, trying not to look at the two boys holding hands.

"Let's go!" One of the twins shouted, holding a room key above his head. They both ran the other way, giggling like mad men, the rest followed them up the stairs holding back laughter, Artie and Brittany turning down the hall heading to the elevator.

"This is going to be one hell of a night," Finn said, putting his arm around Kurt, "I'm glad you brought your friends." Finn was staring down at his brother, or so Kurt thought. Finn was really looking at his brothers hand, holding Blaine firmly in his, trying to figure out how to talk to the two of them with out it getting awkward.

The three were the last ones to enter the room. Wes, David, Puck, and Mike were already sitting around the TV. Ethan and Evan were hooking their PS3 up to it. The room was huge. Three couches surrounded the TV. A table was set up at the other side of the room, a small kitchen to its right. Two doors were on the far wall. Kurt guessed that the doors let to the bedroom. His guess was proven right with Rachel and Tina poked their heads out of the door on the right.

"Kurt, come on in," Tina said, pulling him into the room. Kurt left go of Blaine's hand, sighing at the loss of contact. Rachel shut the door, and grabbed his other hand. They shoved him onto the end of one of the beds. Brittany was holding her phone screen up to his face. A picture of her and Artie was the back round. "So. I think you have some explaining to do, pretty boy."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he settled on raising his right eyebrow. He was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the look of pure seriousness on Brittany's face.

"Don't pay stupid. Why were you holding Blaine's hand? Are you two dating?" Santana demanded. Little did Kurt know that Blaine was being interrogated on the other side of the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Finn asked, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie surrounding him. Blaine had the same reaction as Kurt. He was trying so hard not to laugh. But, when Puck took a step closer, Blaine swallowed, fear creeping throughout his body.

"What?" He croaked.

"Why were you holding Kurt's hand? He's been through a lot, dude. He doesn't need to get hurt right now," Puck said, cracking his knuckles.

"They hold hands all the time," Reed said nonchalantly, stepping around them and pulling Blaine to the couch, putting a protective arm around him.

"Are you two dating?" Mike asked, trying to sound bad ass, it kind of worked.

"No, but give it a few weeks. It's inevitable," David said, never taking his eyes off of the TV. Blaine blushed, not responding. Reed stood up, walking towards the two doors. He didn't know how much more testosterone he could handle.

"Where are you going?" Dwight asked, getting nervous, all of the 'evil' energy in room was starting to freak him out.

"Kurt probably needs me right now," he stated simply.

"What he really meant to say was 'he needs some girl time, but he's trying to act tough,'" Wes said.

"I'm really lost right now," Finn said, flopping on the couch that Puck and Dwight were sitting. Sam was sitting with Wes and David, Ethan and Evan were sitting with Blaine and Mike, and Artie in his wheel chair. David, Wes, Puck and Finn picked up the four controllers, wanting to play Call of Duty, when they heard a scream.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you cheating on me, Boo?" Brittany asked, sitting in Kurts lap.

"No, baby," Kurt said kissing Brittany's lips. Reed had just walked in right when Brittany and Kurt' lips toughed. He stopped and screamed like a little girl. The boys rushed into the room, thinking someone was dead.

"What the hell did you scream for?" Dwight said looking around the room, and hitting Reed in the back of the head when he saw nothing was wrong. The 'force' of the hit caused Reed to hit his head off of the door.

"K-k-k-" Reed started, rubbing the back of his head, not really knowing what to say.

"Spit it out!"

"Kurt!" All the heads in the room turned to Kurt, who seemed fine.

"What?" Kurt said, "I'm fine."

"You just-" Reed said, "You just kissed a girl. _On the mouth with possible tongue_!"

All the Dalton boys took a step back. Blaine's face turned a nasty shade of green. Finn, Artie, and the girls started laughing.

"HOW is this funny?" Reed said, leaning against the wall for support, "He's been telling everyone at Dalton he's gay!"

"I am gay," Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you kissing a girl?" David asked, looking from Kurt to the girl still on his lap. There was no space between them.

"Cause I love him," Brittany said, rubbing her nose on Kurts.

"Aren't you her boyfriend?" Wes asked Artie, leaning forward. He used this as an excuse to put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, who seemed to be shaking.

"Yeah," Artie said, grinning.

"Shouldn't you be freaking out? You're girl is kissing someone else!" Reed said, a hand around his neck.

"Guys, I'm completely gay. I promise you. Brittany and I dated last year, and we've been like this ever since. We're not interested in each other, it's just something cute we do," Kurt said, laying his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh," no one knew what else to say.

"Listen, I know it's weird, but I can't imagine being any other way with Britt. It's like when I'm with Blaine. I can't _not _hold his hand." Blaine smiled at this. He shifted through the group of boys by the door, and sat down next to Kurt.

"You just scared the shit out of me…" He said, putting his forehead on Kurt's. Everyone held their breath, hoping the two would kiss. Brittany leaned forward, putting her forehead on the boys temples.

"I'm sorry, Blainey," she said, kissing his cheek, "I didn't mean to make you think that about Kurt. He's a dolphin, and always will be."

"Wow… Kurt, you are one screwed up kid…" Reed said, slumping to the floor, putting his head between his knees.

"You have no idea," Kurt muttered, his breath tickling Blaine's lips.

"Alright, now that that scare is over, how about we continue with our COD?" Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the boys nodded. Reed stood up, laying on the bed behind Kurt and Blaine. Brittany got out of Kurt's lap, and was now in Santana's lap. Blaine and Kurt still had their foreheads pressed together. Kurt wanted nothing but to reach his lips the two inches to Blaine's. The courage Blaine kept telling Kurt he needed to have, was completely gone. From Blaine as well.

Quinn understood what each boy was feeling, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She stood up, and lightly bumped into Kurt's back. The space between the boys lips disappeared before either realized what was happening. Kurt froze Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't stop his lips from moving against Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes and slowly starting to kiss Blaine back.

They were so drawn into the kiss that neither heard the 'awes' coming from the girls. Their lips brushing against the others was the only think that mattered. After five minutes of non stop kissing, the girls and Reed decided to give the pair some privacy. Reed couldn't help but wonder if he should pull them apart. Neither seemed to be breathing.

"Well, hello, Ladies," Puck said, wriggling his eye brows, "Come to watch us play some mad COD?"

"No, we wanted to give Kurt and Blaine some privacy," Quinn said, smiling.

"For?" Wes asked, crossing his fingers.

"Well, when they had their foreheads together, which was so adorable by the way, I kinda fell into Kurt. They haven't come up for air in a good fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, Blaine!" Wes and David yelled as Ethan and Evan yelled, "Get some!"

"You two are as bad ass as we are," Puck said, high fiving the four.

.-.-.-.-.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Reed called as he knocked on the bedroom door, "We're going to have a Wii marathon, do you want to join us?" Reed didn't dare open the door. The last thing he needed was to see his friends naked and sweaty, he didn't want to see that. He wanted to sleep at night, thank you very much.

"Sure," Blaine said, opening the door the whole way. He pulled Kurt put behind me. Both were clothed and looking as fabulous as before. Not one hair was out of place. Did they imagine Kurt and Blaine kissing? Reed took one glance around the room, everyone had the same expression as Reed.

"Umm, how about we play Just Dance?" Finn asked, not looking at his brother. The twins went to the huge suitcase they brought with them and pulled out two more Wii systems. Puck and Finn got the TV's out of the bed rooms, and hooked them all up to play Just Dance.

…...

**Kurt Hummel**: Best. Freaking. Night. Of. My. Life. End of story. 3

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Santana Lopez**: Get some!

**Puck Puckerman, David Sullivan**, and **Wes Hughes **like this

….

**Quinn Fabray**: I amaze myself sometimes.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Kurt Hummel**: My hero, Miss Quinn *bows*

**Blaine Anderson: ***Bow*

…...

**Blaine Anderson **is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**

**Wes Hughes, Reed Van Kamp, Mecerdes Jones**, and **766** people like this

**Santana Lopez**: Does any one else find the number of people that like this funny? 769? Waunakee ;D

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so happy for you two!

**Mercedes Jones**: FINALLY! 3

**Puck Puckerman**, **Tina Cohen-Chang, and 751 people like this.**

A/N: Please reivew. :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**(A/N: If you see a random 3 it's supposed to be the less than three,heart thingy. For some reason, I can't make it work...)  
**_

….

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Logan Wright**

**Blaine Anderson: **BOOOO!

**Wes Huges, Ethan Brightman**, and **Sam Evans **like this

….

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **Logan Wright's **wall: Just so you know, Blaine and I are dating.

**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Logan Wright**: When did this happen? :'(

**Kurt Hummel: **This weekend. : )

**Blaine Anderson: **It was amazing ;D

….

**Logan Wright**: Damn…. How in the world am I going to fix this?….

…

**New Directions **is now friends with **Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang**, and 10 other people

**Matt Rutherford **posted on **New Directions **wall: Hey guys! How is ND going? I miss you guys!

**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams**, and 11 others like this

**Quinn Fabray**: You sould so come to Sectionals this year! ND is going against Kurt and the Dalton Warblers! It will be amazing!

**Matt Rutherford**: WHAT! Kurt isn't in ND anymore? What the HELL Kurt!

**Finn Hudson**: He had to transfer. I'll call you later, man.

**Matt Rutherford**: You'd better, dude.

….

**Dalton Warblers **is now friends with **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Hughes**, and 492 others

**Finn Hudson**: How come the Warblers have more friends then ND? O.o

**Kurt Hummel: **Cause we're ROCK STARS!

**Wes Hughes, David Sullivan, Logan Wright**, and 14 others like this.

**Wes Hughes **: Hey, yous a rock star baby! Up in the building makin' the club go crary! Hey, yous a rick start baby, throwin' *** like you must be a rock star, baby!

**Artie Abrams **likes this

**Artie Abrams: **Yeahhhh, buddyyyyyyy.

**Wes Hughes **like this

**Finn Hudson**: That's not fair…

**David Sullivan: **Life not fair. In fact, she a bitch. Get over it.

**Kurt Hummel, Reed Van Kamp**, and **Blaine Anderson **like this

….

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Kurtie, wat is ur and Blainey's name? Klaine? Burt?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm guessing Klaine. Burt is my dad's name… And that just awkward….

**Blaine Anderson **likes this

….

**Santana Lopez**: I think the gleeks should hang out again this weekend. No hotel room. Just chill axing. : )

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Hughes, Finn Hudson, **and 16 others like this

**Evan Brightman**: I think we should get another hotel room. This time Blaine can pay. :D

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't see why not.

**Ethan Brightman**: Yeah, you and Kurt can have your own room this time.

**Kurt Hummel**: But, I want to see my friends…. :'(

**Evan Brightman: **FINE… But you two get the couch. It was awkward sleeping in the same bed with you two kissing all night.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: They can sleep wif the gurls. We don mind. ;D

**Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, **and **Tina Cohen-Chang **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Then it's settled, Klaine is with the girls this time. : )

**Artie Abrams**: Are we going to Breadstix too?

**Mike Chang **likes this

**Mike Chang: **Breadstix sound amazing.

**David Sullivan: **Yeah, that waitress was having fun.

**Finn Hudson **like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's settled, then. ND and DW are getting together again!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Who r nd and dw?

**Kurt Hummel**: ND is New Directions, DW is Dalton Warblers, Boo.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Who r the dalton warblers?

Kurt Hummel: *palm face* *head desk*

**Brittany S. Pierce**: What is palm face and head desk? O.o

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you, Britt Baby.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I love you too, Kurtie Boo

…...

Kurt was in the process of packing his Louis Vuitton weekender bag with his skin care productions when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he shouted, from his bathroom. Kurt has his back to the door, so Blaine took advantage of this and snuck in. He snaked his arms around his petite boyfriend's waist. "Blaine," Kurt breathed, turning around. Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's before he had the chance to speak.

When Blaine pulled away, he looked right into Kurt's eyes. "We're leaving soon. The Tweedles are driving to Lima so we're going on our own."

"Why?" Kurt said, then he realized that he kind of sounded rude, "What I mean is, why would they want to give us some time alone? I thought it was their life goal to make us as unhappy as possible."

"You know that's not true. They want us to be happy, they just want to make us squirm a bit," Blaine said, swaying side to side, then kissing Kurt softly.

"Yeah, Blaine, you know us too well," Ethan said, from behind his twin. Blaine and Kurt jumped, neither hand noticed the Tweedles standing there. Kurt grabbed the closest object he could find, being his hair dryer, he threw it will all of his might at the Tweedles. They ducked easily, grinning like the lunatics they are.

.-.-.-.-

"MOM! Are we there yet?" Blaine whined to Kurt as the reached Lima.

"I'm not your Mom, weirdo," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out.

.-.-.-.

"What would you all like to drink?" the waitress, Mindy, asked. She pointed to Mike, who was closest, and said, "We'll start with you."

"We'll all take Coke, three of them diet," Mike said, everyone nodding.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Mindy said, smiling. She put the pad of paper she was holding into her apron, and walked away.

"How was school this week?" Finn asked Kurt, who was sitting across from him.

"Crazy busy," Kurt answered, "McKinley?"

"Ehh, it was okay." Evan and Ethan were flicking chunks of ice at anyone who eyes were not on them. Kurt was laughing when he got hit in the face with one. All of a sudden, Kurt was flicking ice back at the twins. Every face at the table dropped.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked, "What are you doing?" She looked like she saw a ghost.

"I'm having fun," Kurt smiled. No one would have though Kurt Hummel would do anything so unladylike, for lack of a better word. Blaine snorted into this drink. A happy Kurt made a happy Blaine.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Room 241," the hotel desk clerk said, handing Blaine the presidential suit's room key. Kurt was standing next to him, holding his hand as the clerk charged the room to Blaine's credit card.

The room the group had this week, was on the other side of the hotel. There were four beds to each room, three TV's in the main area, and the kitchen had a stove.

"I think Blaine out did us…. This is not good," Ethan said to his brother, as he scanned the room.

"Do not fret, my lovely twin, we will out do our White Rabbit," Evan said, pretending to wipe a tear from his brothers face.

"Finn, I'm tired, can you hold me until I fall asleep?" Rachel said, pulling her boyfriend to on of the bedrooms.

Once the door was shut, Puck said, "I don't know if we should be happy she's gone, or-"

"Be completely disgusted that they're really in there trying to make babies?" Santana finished, "All's I have to say, is that is the boys room. I am _not _sleeping in a bed that Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson had sex in."

"How about a tie?" Puck said, "I'm just mad that the hobbit had to come."

"Well, seeing as I bought the room, I think it's kinda a given I would be here," Blaine said as he and Kurt walked into the room. They both looked really offended.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a hobbit too?" Puck said, clutching his stomach from laughing to hard. He turned to Wes and David, giving them each a high five.

"Who were you talking about?" Blaine questioned.

"Rachel is the hobbit of McKinley," Brittany said, "I've been trying to get her to show me her magic powers. She's too selfish to share it though.."

"Hobbit's don't-" Blaine said. Kurt cut him off, holding a finger to his lips and shaking his head. Brittany didn't seem to notice, she was taking a PS3 controller out of Puck's hands. She sat on Puck's lap, who was in the middle of the couch, and she sprawled out over Wes and Mike who were also sitting there. No one minded, not even Artie who pulled himself next to the couch that David and the Tweedles, and ran his fingers through his girlfriends hair. I guess when dating someone like Brittany, living with the constant crazy and flirting with _everything _was something that had to be done.

Before Artie could figure out what happened, Evan Brightman was standing in front of him, holding a marshmallow gun square in the face. Artie put his hands in the air and said, "I'll do anything you want, Officer."

Evan wouldn't hear it, he shot Artie seventeen times in the chest, his body jolting with each shot. Which caused Brittany to jump off the couch crying that he killed her boyfriend.

"Artie!" She shouted, putting her ear to his chest. He laid limp in his wheel chair, holding his breath. "I have to give him mouth to mouth." At this point, everyone was standing around the third couch that all the girls and Kurt occupied so Brittany wouldn't seem them. They were trying their best not to laugh. Brittany put her mouth to Arties lips. She breathed into his mouth, and when she felt it was time to exhale, she tried to suck the air out of his mouth. Instead of pushing on his chest, like you're supposed to do while giving CPR, she punched him really hard.

The group had to give Artie a lot of credit. He didn't make a sound until Brittany put her lips to Arties again. He then wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss. When they separated, Artie smiled as his girlfriend hugged him. "Artie! You're alive! I'm so glad I took that PCR class!"

.-.-..-.-

Kurt was cuddling with Blaine as he waited for the Tweedles to set up the three Wii systems. "I want to play Mario Kart," Kurt said, shifting up to kiss Blaine.

"Me too, Boo!" Brittany said, jumping off of Artie's lap and into Kurt and Blaine's. Dwight and Reed moved over to play Mario Kart, as well. David, Wes, Artie, and Puck played Halo. Mike and Tina opted to making out in the kitchen, while Rachel and Finn were still in the bedroom. Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Sam went to the table to play cards. The Tweedles left to go to the store.

"Come play Poker, guys," Sam said, "We can play video games anytime." Kurt stood up, setting the Wii controller down on the couch, Blaine and the others followed, grinning. Sam acted as dealer, he passed out a handful of Coco Puffs to everyone, and passed out two cards per person. Before anyone looked at their cards, they put in one Coco Puff. Tina, who was sitting next to Sam, put in the first bet. Mike, Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Dwight, Reed, and Sam followed the bet.

Halfway through the game, with Brittany winning, completely on luck alone, the Tweedles came back into the room. They had a few bags filled with junk food. Ethan and Evan each pulled a few bottles, each one covered in a brown paper bag.

"Let the party begin!" they chorused together, just as Finn and Rachel walked out of the bedroom.

Two hours, and plenty of shots, later, the game of Poker turned into make out Poker. Who ever won that hand, had to spin a bottle in the middle of the table and kiss who ever it landed on. Kurt had won the hand, and when he spun the bottle, it landed on Brittany. She teasing summoned him with her finger, and winked at Kurt. He loudly put his hands on the table, violently shoving everything off to the floor. The empty bottle smashing loudly against it. Kurt and Brittany both crawled across the table to each other. Kurt put his hand behind Brittany's head and pulled her closer, their lips crashing together. Kurt pushed Brittany so she was laying on the table, he laid on top of her. The kiss deepened causing the New Direction students to cat call. The Warblers looked on in shock.

"Ummm, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sobering up quickly. Kurt didn't seem to hear, he deepened the kiss further, if that was even possible. Finally, Kurt pulled away, both parties panting. Kurt then turned to his boyfriend. He grinned, and all but jumped onto Blaine. The chair fell backwards, Kurt putting his hands behind Blaine's head so he would get hurt. If the partiers thought the kiss between Kurt and Brittany was hot, they had no idea what to call the kiss between Blaine and Kurt. Their bodies melting together. Kurt brushed his tongue across Blaine lower lip, causing his to moan. The second Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt's tongue found Blaine's. The whole room disappeared as the couple continued kissing.

Everyone wolf-whistled, clapping and cheering for their friends. "Get some, Blaine," Wes shouted, high fiving David. Neither Blaine nor Kurt heard nothing, the other thing that mattered was lips and hands. Kurt traced Blaine's shoulders, arms, and sides, the whole way to his hips. Someone lightly kicked the two boys, pulling them back to reality before cloths start to fly.

"Shall we get back to the game?" Kurt said, pretending nothing happen. Sam dealt the next hand, it was Quinn's turn to start the bet. Every one attempted a poker face, but, with all the alcohol in their systems, it didn't really work. Once the last bet was made, Puck threw his cards onto the table, showing the winning hand. When he reached for the bottle, his face fell.

"Now that those two ," Puck said, pointing to Brittany and Kurt, "Broke the bottle, what should we use now?" Kurt stuck his tongue out, picking the half empty bottle of hard liquor off the table. He took a huge gulp and handed it to Blaine who drowned the rest of the it. A little of the liquor dripped from his mouth, Kurt leaned forward to lick the excess up. Blaine handed the bottle to Puck, who spun it, which landed on the lead Warbler. Everyone's mouth dropped. Puck… Kissing Blaine? How in the world did that happen. Santana, who had kissed the boy more time than was humanly possible, was the first to start laughing. Once the shock wore off, everyone followed her lead.

Blaine and Puck stayed where they were, not really sure that to do. "Do it, Puck," Finn said, trying not to laugh. Puck turned a strange shade of green, but he stood up and walked to Blaine.

"If I'm going to do it, I might as well do it right," Puck said, kissing Blaine roughly. Blaine could stop himself, he kissed Puck back a little more enthusiastically that he intended. Before things got really weird, Blaine pulled away. At this point, everyone was on the floor in stitches.

Once they were all back in their seats and breathing normal again, Sam dealt the next hand. Reed won this round, and when he spun the bottle it landed on Kurt. "Holy Grilled Cheesus… Are Blaine and I the only two who are going to get kissed tonight?"

"Do it right, Hummel, or I-" Reed hiccupped, "Will never forgive you." Kurt pushed his chair to the ground, and pranced to his friend. Their lips met. Reed laughed into the kiss. The kiss deepened as Reed traced his tongue across Kurt's lips.

There was a knock on the door. Santana was the closes to the door, so she opened it. A tall boy with curly back hair walked in with a handful of flowers, and a huge smiled plastered on his face. His eye took in each person. Once it came to the two boys kissing in the corner his smile disappeared.

"What the hell, Reed!" Shane Anderson said, dropping the flowers.

"Shane?" Blaine said, hoping up, "What are you doing here?"

"Reed texted me about a party…" They two boys continued to kiss until Wes threw a handful of Coco Puffs at them.

"Huh?" Reed asked, "Oh my God, Shane!" Reed ran to him, with out falling until he reached the taller boy, who caught him.

"What the hell, Reed?" Shane repeated.

"Sorry, I'm always falling. You know that."

"No, why were you kissing Kurt?" Shane asked, "And why the hell is Blaine okay with his boyfriend kissing mine?" He shot at his elder brother.

"We're playing kissing Poker," Blaine slurred, making kissy faces at Shane. He motioned for his brother to come in. Before Shane had the chance to react, Reed pulled him into the room.

"Everyone, this is my boy friend, Shane Anderson," Reed said, proudly, "Shane, this is everyone." Each person in the room introduced themselves. Shane sat in the chair Kurt pushed over and pulled Reed into his lap. Kurt was about to yell at Shane when Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap.

Sam, again, dealt another hand. After everyone put in their bets, and the last card was flipped, David was the winner. He spun the bottle, which landed on Rachel. He quickly moved the bottle so it was pointing anywhere other than the lead vocalist. He moved it once to the right, so it landed on Quinn. Rachel was about to scream at David for moving the bottle, but everyone else seemed okay with David breaking the rule. Quinn and David shared a sweet kiss, which everyone, except Rachel, 'ooooh'ed and 'awe'd.

The rest of the night went the same. Each kiss was funnier than the last. No matter how uncomfortable the kiss was, they were too drunk to care. There was a silent agreement that whatever happened in the room, didn't leave. Kurt had gone through too much pain in the past few months to allow anyone in the room to feel like he did.

.-.-.-.-.

**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Wes Hughes **and 15 others are now friends with **Shane Anderson.**

….

**Reed Van Kamp **is now in a relationship with **Shane Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel**, and 94 other people like this.

…

**Kurt Hummel**: My head hurts so bad right now.. UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Blaine Anderson**: I know, Baby. Mine does too…. I'll kiss it and make it better. ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: As much as I love your kisses, Blaine, I don't think it would help…

**Reed Van Kamp**: I feel like I've been hit with a sack of bricks…

**Puck Puckerman: **I know, Dudes. I took 8 Advil already today. NOTHING is working…

**Santana Lopez**: I'm fine this morning. : ) I drank a shit load of water before I went to bed last night.

**Brittany S. Peirce**: Kurt just open ur mouth n drink sum of da water ur swimming in. It will help, promise.

**Wes Hughes**: I'm still a little freaked about last night… I'm pretty sure Kurt kissed everyone at the party.

**David Sullivan**: Not just kissed. He made out with too many people last night… Blainey -boy should be really jealous!

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't think so. I got kissed by Kurt more than any of you. :P

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Kurt Hummel**: You're the only one that mattered, baby. ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: What about me? : (

**Kurt Hummel: **You too, Britt. 3

**Artie Abrams**: I was so sick this morning, my mom tired to take me to the hospital…

**Finn Hudson**: My mom and Burt were the same. I think they called the school to warn them that there is a bug going around school. Haha.

**Kurt Hummel**: It was pretty funny. They let me stay home today.

**Rachel Berry**: Well it seems I'm the only one big enough to got school today. Did any of you Dalton boys go to school?

**Kurt Hummel**: First of all, no one care's about you, Rachel. Second, yes, we all went.

**Rachel Berry**: You're a jerk, Kurt…

**Puck Puckerman**: No, Berry, he's just saying what everyone else is thinking. GO KURT!

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Ethan Brightman**, and 76 others like this.

**Rachel Berry**: Finn? Why would you like that? :'(

**Finn Hudson**: Cause we're breaking up.

**Rachel Berry: **Very funny Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm not joking. You just got face book dumped.

**Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Peirce, Mike Chang**, and 87 other people like this

….

**Finn Hudson **is Single

**Sam Evans, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones**, and 56 other people like this

**Rachel Berry**: :'(

**Quinn Fabray**: Shut it, Berry.

**Puck Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson **like this.

….

**Logan Wright **wrote on **Kurt Hummel's **wall: How was your weekend? : )

**Kurt Hummel**: Amazing. 3

**Logan Wright**: What did you do?

**Kurt Hummel**: I spend the weekend at a hotel with Blaine, Wes, David, Dwight, Reed, the Tweedles, and my friends from my old Glee Club. We has so much fun. : )

**Blaine Anderson, Reed Van Kamp**, and 23 other people like this

**Logan Wright**: Maybe next time I could come? : )

**Kurt Hummel: **Not to sound rude, but no.

**Logan Wright: **Why not? We would have fun. : )

**Kurt Hummel: **Logan, you're kind of a jerk, again, not trying to sound rude. Just speaking the truth. I wouldn't invite you to hang out if Blaine or if any of my other friends were there.

**Blaine Anderson: **And one of us is always there, so there is no way in hell you're coming. : )

David Sullivan, Dwight Houston, and Evan **Brightman** like this.

_**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I don't like Rachel or Logan. Rachel is too self absorbed. I had problems with a guy a lot like Logan, so my feelings toward him are kind of showing through… There will be nice face book chat between Logan and Kurt. But, in the middle, where I have the story, I will not have any Logan. Sorry to the Logan fans. I'll try to make it up to you.  
**_

_**Reviews are amazing. 3**_


End file.
